Secrets Behind The Twins
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Ever wonder how close Fred and George really are? They're so close, more then just brothers... They just have to figure it out. AU, Slash, FW/GW twincest. Summary and rating may change
1. First Pranks

"Finally away from the rest of the family," Fred thought. "Now for some pranking fun. What better victim then the one who should expect it?" Fred thought, watching George put up his trunk. When George sat down his hair immediatly turned purple... Just as Percy walked in of course.  
"Oh this just keeps getting better," Fred thought, trying not to laugh.

"George, what did u do to ur hair?" Percy asked.

"What're u talking about Perce?" George asked, digging in his pockets for merlin knows what.

"I mean the bright purple," Percy anwered.

"What!" George yelled, looking at his reflection in the train window, making Fred laugh harder then he'd ever laughed before.

"Fred!" George roared, throwing a candy wrapper at him. On instinct Fred caught the wrapper, yelping when his skin turned bright green.

"What the hell? Slytherin colors?" Fred burst out

"Watch ur language Fred," Percy said angrily.

The twins caught each other eyes, and on some que nobody else would see or understand they turned and threw more candy at Percy. As soon as the candy hit him percy turned blue, sprouted horns and grew another two feet. The twins burst out laughing as Percy stormed out trying to find someone to reverse the pranks.

"Funny," Fred said, "all he had to do to reverse all of that was eat one of the candies."

"Cursed wrappers, curing candies, brilliant on our part," George agreed.

"Any idea what we have to do for sorting?" Goerge asked, slighlty nervously.

"Bill said wrestling a troll," Fred answered, hiding his nervouseness better then George.

"A troll!" George yelped.

"Relax George, you know Dumbledor, he won't let anyone get hurt. At least not permanently," Fred said.

"Great" George said sarcastically, standing as the train slowed to a stop.

"Firs' years, follow me! Firs' years!" Fred and George heard, following the booming voice. After fighting through the crowd the boys came to find a tower of a man. He stood a good three feet above the tallest seventh year, with a wild mane of black hair and a beard just as tangled. His black eyes glittered joyfully as he shined his lantern on the twins saying, "Red hair, you two must be the Weasley boys, I'm Hagrid the groundskeeper. I've been tol' to keep and eye on you, so no funny business."

Fred and George just shared a look, following Hagrid to the Black Lake, ready for the journey to Hogwarts. As the boys stared up at Hogwarts both thought about what they might have to do, wondering how hard it would be. Neither believed they'd be hurt but both were still worried they'd be separated.

"We've spend our whole lives together, I don't think we've left each other when we were sick," George thought, staring up at the castle absently.  
"I wouldn't even leave the house when George had the flu," Fred thought, staring at the lake.  
"I guess we'll have to wait until after the sorting," Both boys thought silently, hoping they wouldn't have to leave their other half.

After walking into the castle and being ushered into an antechamber by the sternest witch the boys had ever seen Fred said, "Wondering if she's a house head, Georgie? I'm not sure if I'd want to be in her house if she is."

"I have to agree with you there, Freddie," George responded. "That Mcgonagall seems a little strict. I wonder how thin of a line her mouth can go. Any ideas?"

"Even if I did I'd probably be wrong. We'll find out soon though, don't you think twin?"

"Oh absolutely."

Just then Professor Mcgonagall came back, telling everyone they could enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. As they walked in Fred and George saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool. Instantly both began thinking of new pranks to test out on Bill just for telling them about a troll.

"Turn him into an animal?" George murmured to Fred.

"Naw, maybe into a plant though, leave him out for the gnomes," Fred responded.

"Perfect," They agreed, just before Fred was called up to be sorted.

"Ah, another Weasley," The Sorting Hat murmured in Fred's ear. "Fear of losing your twin I see. And a love yet to come. Overall better be..."

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted to the hall.

"Almost exactly like your brother I see," The hat whispered. "Only more likely to harm others if they hurt him. Better stay with him then, so you'll be in..."

"Gryffidnor!"


	2. New Home and Perfected Pranks

"Gryffindor's this way!" The prefects shouted, Fred and George already wanting to test out their pranks. As they walked behind the rest of the Gryffindor first years they quietly discussed the best place to set and test each prank.

"Over there would be perfect for the chirping dust," George murmured.

"Perfect for right before classes, stir up enough and there's no talking during classes, just crickets. Can't wait to see that in effect," Fred smirked.

"Right you are, twin."

"Keep up you two, we don't need anyone getting locked out of the common room on the first night," The prefect shouted at them.

"We're coming, it's not like we don't have brothers in the room already," George shouted back. Even though he said that both boys went running to catch up with the rest of their house mates.

The first month of classes flashed by in a blur to Fred and George. Many of the teachers were surprised at their grades considering the boys setting a record on yearly detentions already. Apparently testing hair pranks on Professor Snape (and leaving a calling card) was not a good idea. Same with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Another day down... Only three more," Fred said after cleaning a cauldron.

"Seriously? It's been three weeks already?" George said, peering out of an overlarge cauldron to look at Fred. Fred nodded, reaching for another cauldron. "Yep, then we get to start on Mcgonagalls detention."

George groaned, saying, "Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Another week of lines. Bet you never thought you'd see her mouth that thin though.?

"Ha ha, nope, I didn't think that was even possible," Fred laughed. "Well brother, what have we tested so far? And what worked?"

"The candy wrappers we tested on the trains, they work perfectly. The chirping powder just needs the length worked on, other then that we're fine with those. And the instant personal stench really needs work. That's it so far."

"Oh those stenches. Perfect for enemies, but so far impossible to keep with one person for now. Any idea on how to fix that?"

"We'll need a tethering charm of some kind. Other then that I have no idea."

"Thats advanced," Fred said, ringing out a sponge. "Think we can pull it off?"

"Of course we can Fred. We just need to find one."

"Weasley's!" Professor Snape snapped. "Get out of here, you're done for the day!"

* * *

"Got it!" Fred yelled, slamming his finger on a page. They had spent the last hour trying to find the charm they need for their prank.

"Really?" George asked, looking up from his book. "You don't just think it is do you? Again."

"Must you bring that up? Yes I'm sure, I read it three times just for that."

"Quiet!" Madam Pince hissed. "Or leave the Library. This is a place for books and studying, not for yelling and sports.

"Sorry," the boys chorused. "We're done now anyway." As they left the boys left a small back on Madam Pince's desk. Perfect, they thought. Have a nice bag of candy from a secret admire

* * *

A/N thanks to my reviewer, and yes it is multichapter, I just need to get it started. I don't think anything should be rushed, anything there may be has to grow and change. This chapter is filler mostly, but thats what a lot of the begining chapters are going to be. Things need to be set up and started off first.


	3. Home for the Holidays

A/N Oh wow I'm surprised. Only my second day publishing story's here and I already have a reviewer and about a hundred views. THANKS PEOPLE! I have to warn you there will be time jumps until 3rd or 4th year. And in case I forgot to say this in the first chapter, Harry Potter and any characters are not mine, just the thoughts behind the story (and maybe a few extra characters).

* * *

"Ready to get home?" George asked Fred, putting another book in his trunk.

"Not a bit, brother," Fred responded, making sure he had the Christmas presants for their family. The year was half over already, and three letters had already been sent home about the trouble they got into. They couldn't believe how easy it was to get in trouble. . . And lose the house enough points to fall behind Slytherin. . . Again.

"I was expecting a howler after the Madam Pince incident. Maybe she was holding it until we got home," Fred said absently, closing his trunk.

"And if she did that we're done for, may as well call the school and say we won't be coming back," George replied, closing his trunk, too.

"On to the walk of death!" The boys said, dragging their trunks to the door. "Hey, Lee," They said together. "What'll happen if we don't come back next term?"

"We'd lose the best pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen of course!" Lee responded, picking up his last few belongings. "So don't anger your mother too much, she's probably already mad enough."

"Too true our friend, too true. We'll hopefully see you next term though."

* * *

After an uneventful train ride the boys got off the train, looking for the family with flaming red hair. Always hard to miss, there was their mother, Molly Weasly, smiling and hugging Bill and Charlie. Fred and George approached cautiously, their mother might look happy but there was no telling with her when it came to them.

"Hello, boys, how was your first term?" Their father, Arthur, asked.

"It was alright," They responded at the same time.

"Alright? They spent half of the term in detention!" Percy said scornfully. "They didn't even make an effort to stay out of trouble!"

"Percy, calm down. Most students have a time where they try to push the rules. They'll level out by next term," Arthur said, always the peacemaker between the children.

"Was it cool? Were there a lot of secret passages? What do you have to do for the sorting?" Ron asked quickly, bouncing up and down.

"Ron stop bouncing. We're heading back into the Muggle world soon so everyone will have to wait to talk about Hogwarts until we get home. When we get there your father and I want to talk to you, Fred and George," Molly said, somehow still not giving away if they were in trouble or not. Of course knowing Fred and George the letters sent home weren't good on any level and they were in for the punishment of a lifetime.

* * *

Back in their room at the Burrow, Fred and George were shocked and looking over the letters sent from Hogwarts.

"Bad behavior and way to many jokes," George started.

"But high grades!" Fred said.

"High enough to keep them in the school through most pranks-"

"But not quite as high as Percy."

"Perfect Percy," George stated. "Always perfect Percy. Never got in trouble, never got a bad letter sent home."

"Quite sickening, isn't it twin?" Fred said, digging through is trunk. "Now where's that parchment we nicked from Filch's office?"

"You put it in the lining of your trunk so mum wouldn't find it," George said, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Now we just have to figure out how it works."

"You mean what it does. Until then who cares how it works," Fred said, pressing the tip of his wand against the parchment.

"Got any new prank ideas?"

"Ha Ha, maybe. Of course I do Georgie."

"And how do I know thats the truth?"

"Cause I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Just as Fred finshed his sentence ink began to spiderweb across the parchment.

"George look at this!"

"What?"

Fred unfolded the parchment, looking at the moving dots and names. "I think its a map of Hogwarts. Look, here's Mcgonagal, near the enterence hall."

"And heres Snape in the dungeons," George pointed, looking over Fred's shoulder. "Whoever made this is a genius. What's it say on the front?"

"Messers, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly give you, the Marauders Map," Fred read off. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to clear it."

"If we have to be up to no good to open it, then whatever we were doing must be done and mentioned so we can close it," George thought out loud.

"Maybe, pranks done?" The map didn't change at all.

"Nope. How about mischief done?" Still nothing.

"That seems to choppy," Fred said. "Maybe it's mischief managed? Makes a bit more sense."

"The maps clearing so I think you found it Freddy."

"It's cause I'm awsome. And better looking."

"If we're twins how can you be better looking?"

"Don't ask me, just admit to it."

"If you're better looking then I'm smarter," George reasoned. "And to prove it. . ." George trailed off, launching himself at Fred and tickling him mercilessly.

"Stop! Please George, stop!" George stopped after he pinned Fred down, hovering over him.

"Hmmm. . . Maybe. If you admit that I'm smarter and better looking."

"Fine, you win."

"And don't you forget it."


	4. Newst Prank

Chrismas day. Fred and George didn't know how to describe it. One of the letters the headmaster had sent said that they had too much fun switching places so they had each been given a sweater with their first initial.

"Hey Gred, what do you think they'll say to our new names?" Fred asked.

"No idea Forge, but we still have our initials either way."

"I hear a muggle band is playing nearby. Wanna check it out?" George asked, randomly.

"I hear muggle children can't get in unless their tickets are bought by parents. Supposedly it's cause of alcohol and drugs," Fred said, checking out the Marauders Map. "Hey look, Woods still at the school. Looks like he's heading to the Quidditch pitch."

"Somehow thats not surprising."

George yawned, saying, "Lets get some sleep, term starts soon and we need to think of some new pranks tomorrow. Everyone's getting used to what we have."

"Alright," Fred said, wiping the map. "I don't feel like pushing my bed tonight, move yours over here."

George pushed his bed next to Fred's, pulling his night clothes off the mattress. After getting changed he crawled into the bed, turning to look at Fred. "Too, bad we can't do this at school," he murmured.

"Who said we can't?" Fred asked just as quietly.

"The teachers would tell mum if they ever saw."

"True," Fred muttered sleepily. "But let's not think of that now. Just get some sleep." With that Fred kissed George's cheek, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Goodnight, twin," George said.

"Goodnight, brother," Fred responded just before both fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next couple days Fred and George thought of, and perfected new pranks. Fred had already lost half of his eyebrows to a small explosion.

"Gred, do you really think the powders gonna work?"

"Of course Forge, your plan is brilliant. Edible and tasteless, and everyones blabbing the truth all day. Worse the Veritaserum," George said, pouring the powder into a bag.

"Took a while, though. And we'd better hide the recipe before mum goes on another cleaning spree," Fred said, labeling the bags. "Think we could sell any of the pranks? Christmas cleaned us out this year."

"We might be able to, we'll need a few more things first though."

"We need more ingredients then. Do you still have the owl order catalogs? We might be able to get everything through those," Fred said, hiding the bags in his trunk.

"We'll just have to save up some more. Sorry family but your christmas's and birthdays are going to be pretty light from now on."

"At least they don't have to worry about pranks in the presents anymore."

"Too true."

As they finished bagging the powder they thought how easy it would be to use at school. All they had to do was slip it in some drinks or food, maybe even in the salt shakers. They couldn't wait to test it on someone who didn't already know all of their secrets.


	5. The Fun in Parchment

A/N I'm gonna start slowing down on my chapters, I have a few youth groups and school things to attend over the next few weeks. I'll still try to update at least once a week for the people following this story. Hope you all understand and have a good weekend.

* * *

After the first week of second term all of the students knew to make it to the Great Hall before the Weasley twins. After two weeks of the whole school blabbing the truth the Weasley twins were no longer allowed in the Great Hall until after everyone else had made it. So far the only person to escape the trick turned out to be Proffessor Dumbledor.

"The truth powder is getting old, we need a new trick soon," Fred said after a few more weeks, when people finally started to forget about the powder.

"Could be worse, twin," George responded. "We could still be getting detentions for it."

"True twin. We need something that doesn't involve bribing the house elves. Something unobtrusive, that nobody will expect."

"Spare bit of parchment?"

"What?"

"We need to tie a spell into a piece of parchment, nobody notices when parchment is left behind."

"Brilliant! George, I've never been prouder to call you my brother."

"You'd better be proud!" George responded. "But what should the parchment do? It's gotta be something good."

"And distracting."

"And loud."

"And whistling!" They exclaimed in unison.

"And it has to get louder every class," Fred added.

"Naturally brother," George agreed before they went to the library.

* * *

As the end of the semester got closer the boys slowly perfected their latest prank. Once they got the parchment to whistle every class they started personalizing what the parchment did. In some classes the parchment would sing, while in others it hummed randomly throughout the day. Even with how many ideas they had come up with for the prank, their favorite was Snape's class. Even with the bubbling potions and hissing fires nobody could miss the parchment screaming, "Shampoo! Try some shampoo! Nobody loves greasy haired gits!"

Best of all, in the boys minds, was that nobody could figure out what caused the disruptions. With this in mind Fred and George knew they wouldn't be caught unless someone specifically mentioned them.

"Always fun to never get caught," George stated the day before final exams.

"Too true Gred, its never fun when you get detentions. But even if we were caught, seeing the teachers go crazy would be worth it," Fred agreed. "But we don't want to dissapoint mum, so we'd better study to pass these exams."

George groaned, "Of course. Although some of this is easy."

"Not History of Magic."

"Yeah, but nobody could stay awake."

"Lets just get studying."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Extreme writters block and a lot of things going on.


	6. Percy's Temper, Mothers Words

Over the summer and through second year the Weasley twins pranking business was taking off. With the extra money they were bringing in they needed new pranks, and fast, before everyone got bored.

"What do you think about taking the candy one step further? Instead of the countercurse being in he candy what if they have to wait for the prank to wear off?" George asked. They were currently in the library, trying to find new ideas or add onto old pranks.

"Perfect," Fred said. "That way we can give our buyers choices and they never know which it is. But if the candy doesn't have the countercurse in it, should we make the candy add to the joke?"

"Hmmm. . . I think we need one that is just candy, and one that adds to the prank. More variety, more buyers after all."

"Prices?"

"Pretty cheap for the one thats just candy. About the same for the countercurse in the candy and the additional prank?"

"Perfect," Fred repeated. "How about a sickle for the regular candy, a sickle and seven knuts for the counter, and additional? Sell by bag?"

"Now who to sell too, the students seem likely," George commented, agreeing with the prices. "And we can sell the truth powder by bag, too. Eight knuts a bag? the novelty doesn't last long."

"True, and yes. This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Fred laughed, watching another purple student go by. It was the end of the second year, and the brothers had already made enough for Ginny and Ron's Christmas presents. They'd even bribed the school owls to take order forms to all of the students, giving them a chance to sell and develope more pranks over the summer.

Fred joined his brother at the table, looking over the parchment that wasn't in front of George.

"Someone wants a bag of candy with the countercurse. Another wants some of the truth powder," Fred commented.

"With what I've looked through we're selling four bags of each kind of candy, and two of the powder. So with what you have we're at five and three," George said, stacking the papers neatly.

"Thats almost enought for Percy's gift."

"Speak of the annoying one," George said, nodding toward Percy. Percy looked livid as he marched toward his younger brothers.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed as soon as he was within earshot. "Selling pranks! Just wait till mum hears! She'll put a stop to this foolishness!"

Fred and George just looked at him, waiting for the rant to end. Neither really cared what Percy said but they knew that they would never hear the end of it if they outright ignored him.

"Done yet?" George asked.

"Cause if not-"

"Then please go ahead."

"Don't mind that-"

"We're only in the-"

"Middle of something," Fred finished. "We need to finish looking over these before we go home."

Percy sputtered for a minute, clearly not expecting them to be so calm. "What? Thats all you have to say?"

Fred and George looked at each other, before both answered, "Yes."

Hearing that Percy gaped at them before turning and marching away, angrily. He was determined to make sure they got set straight for that.

* * *

Back at the Burrow for Summer break Fred and George spent a lot of time in their room. Their mum had said that they were to focus more on school, but ultimately she believed the pranking was just a phase.

"Relax Percy, dear. I'm sure they'll grow out of it," she had said.

Fred and George had both smiled at that. Both were thinking that if they could develope enough they could probably open a shop. And hopefully rival Zoinkos. The boys had already gotten a good start, they just had to find things that weren't always as obvious. And save the recipies. . . In more then one place. Not to mention the earnings, they would need that.

They had planned to be able to buy everyone's christmas presents and still have more left over by the end of summer. But first they would need a few more pranks. . .

* * *

A/N. Hope I'm not too late on the update. Glad to see everyone seems to be liking the stories I wrote (not just this one) and if you haven't read the note in Hermione's Heart then I'll say now, I delete all reviews, even if they're nice. Its not to be mean its cause they sometimes make my computer run slow.


	7. Love Pranks, And First Kisses

This was the best one yet. The twins had come up with a small ball that would make someone kiss the person they wanted most at the time. It only worked once, but once it took effect they would kiss the person they were fancied every time they saw them for the whole day. It was perfect! And it would give some couples at schools a reason to have been late to class. Just the promise of being late and able to somewhat explain it was enough to have gotten some of the owl orders already.

"Did you ever think we would come up with something so genius?" Fred asked, flopping on their beds.

"Not at all, brother," George responded. "Now scoot over, the beds may be pushed together but that doesn't mean you can hog them."

Fred laughed, scooting over and saying, "Yeah, now I know why you always stayed so close, though."

"If I remember correctly you kissed back. Nice try."

On that note George stretched and laid down next to Fred. Both were thinking about when they had tested their newest invention.

* * *

_**Flashback-**_

_The first few tries of the little ball had been uneventful and all had failed. This time, though, they were hoping the spells were mixed just right. Fred flicked the little ball at George, testing their latest try._

_George stayed still for a moment before shaking his head. Once he got a clear look at Fred it was obvious the prank had worked. Although both had hid how they felt about each other, Fred was shocked when George stepped up and kissed him quickly before closing his eyes._

_"I think it worked," George mumbled._

_"You kissed me," Fred said, still shocked._

_"Yeah. . . I've wanted to do that for a while to be honest. . ." George trailed off._

_"Then why'd you stop?" Fred responded, looking down._

_"I thought you'd hate me."_

_"Well, I don't."_

**_-End Flashback_**

* * *

Both boys knew that they shouldn't've wanted to kiss each other, or that they should have kisses each other again after the spell had worn off. But at this point in time they didn't care. They knew that they would get in trouble if anyone find out. They also knew that people thought it was wrong for brothers to be together.

Even with this in mind they curled up on their shared bed, before falling into a deep sleep. They had more time to figure things out. They may have only been thirteen but they didn't care, they were young enough to make make mistakes. And it wasn't like they had gone past kissing.

* * *

A/N. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far, but also the begining of the twincest part of the story. I felt the twins needed a short fluffy chapter before they started third year. And before all of the problems with Ron started.


	8. Ready for School?

A/N: Sorry for the delay, major writters block, and other stories to write. I don't know how long each chapter will be but I hope they're longer then the last one.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Fred and George had slowly been getting closer since the kiss. Both knew they wanted the other, but they also knew that what they had was wrong, even in the wizarding world.

"What do we do at school?" Fred asked. "Nobody comes in our room at home, but at school we have to share the dorm."

"We'll figure something out," George said, changing into his pajamas. "Lets not worry about it though. When we get back to school we'll do something, but for now lets relax and get some sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrows another long day of filling pranking orders," Fred commented, snuggling against George as soon as he laid down.

George sighed, wrapping his arm around Fred's waist. They knew that nothing was right in their relationship, but if things didn't work out between them they knew they'd still have each other in some way. They were brothers after all. They were brothers after all, that's why they had a feeling they'd get along together great. They held each other as they fell asleep, both thinking ob how great it felt to be together.

* * *

**Two weeks before school starts**

Fred and George had filled out countless prank orders. Almost all of their summer had been spent perfecting their pranks to send out. The Love Ball had almost completely sold out within the first two weeks, not that it bother the twins. Now they just had to pack everything up and they could start selling while in the school, not just through owling.

"I think developing everything will take up an entire suitcase this year," George said, as they started packing their small workshop.

"We'll just have to shrink some of our clothes," Fred said, pulling out shirts.

"That's pretty advanced," George said. "And what about the track on our wands?"

"You know how the Ministry works, they only track the wands that aren't in a pureblood home," Fred responded. "Otherwise they say they might make a mistake about who's casting the spell. And you know that we've done more advanced stuff before."

"True," George agreed. "We can do it."

"I think we're done packing for now. We still have plenty of time," Fred yawned. "And in two weeks, Third year awaits!"

"Your sarcasm kills me," George stated dryly. "We at least need to get our O.W.L.'s, even if we don't finish school after that. This way we're still recognized as ordinary wizards."

"Yeah, Yeah, details. Lets take get some sleep though, it's getting late," Fred said as he curled up in their beds.

"Just a minute, let me finish with the workshop, you know how mom's gonna be next week."

* * *

A/N: Again, kinda short chapter, but I think they need to be in at least fourth year before anything really graphic starts happening.


	9. AN

Damn it all to hell. I had an amazing chapter, but the computer didn't save it. Sorry people, you have to wait a little longer, but I'll try to remember the chapter and get it up soon. Please be patient with me.

I'm honestly trying to get this done, it's just going to take me a while. I find it easier to write lesbian stories or oneshots rather then gay stories. I'm really trying, though.

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and again, I'm really sorry that it didn't save.

Sincerely,  
Lua


	10. Third Year

A/N: Greetings all, it's been a while since I've posted in this story. It's not my fastest story, but to the loyal followers who enjoy this odd pairing, I haven't forgotten about it.

* * *

**Third Year**

Fred and George sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to finish. Ron was getting sorted this year, and had seemed overly relieved when he noticed he wouldn't have to fight a troll as they'd told him.

"Ickle Ronniekins looks happy," George commented, shifting to get a better look at the first years.

"Looks like he may have told Harry what he told him too. He looked terrified and confused," Fred responded, smirking slightly.

"Maybe we can sell false transcripts asking if the students are prepared for a battle against the trolls?"

"Sell it to the students that have younger siblings?"

"Oh definitely," George smirked. "Oh wait, how would we manage that? The parents would probably find those, and unlike the candies they can't be explained away."

Fred thought about that for a minute. George had a point, and it could easily be traced back to them. Everyone knew they were the pranksters of Hogwarts for now, but that didn't mean they had been caught doing anything really bad. Finally Fred nodded and said, "Yeah, and forgery of official documents probably wouldn't look good on our school records."

George snickered before both of them turned back to the Sorting. Ron was up next, Harry had already taken a seat next to them but it looked like he missed the entire conversation.

Good, Fred thought, clapping mechanically when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. Not like that was surprising, everyone in the Weasley family was a Gryffindor, just like all the Malfoys were Slytherins.

* * *

**One month later, Gryffindor Domitory**

Sales had been great this past month. Students in every house had started buying different prank items, and of course, the Truth Powder was the most popular one in Slytherin. Unfortunately the Slytherins only used it on each other in their common room, everyone else was fair game. Oh well, at least Fred and George could be the first ones in the Great Hall again.

A small explosion sounded through the dormitory, Fred and George both jumping back quickly. They were trying to get the personal scent to work properly, they had never found the right tethering spell, and this one seemed to react badly with the rest of the spell. The twins wrinkled their noses as the smell spread through the room, jumping again when the door banged open and the head boy ran in, yelling "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing?" Fred tried saying.

"We were-" George continued, before being cut off.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" the Head boy asked, paling and covering his nose. "It smells horrible in here!"

"Problem with some dung bombs," Fred and George said at the same time. "One of our fireworks went off and hit the pack."

The Head left quickly after that, and both boys burst out laughing. Fred wiped his eyes, saying, "Maybe we should put that spell on one of the our fireworks. If we do that, we can clear the Great Hall, easily."

"And faster than if we used a dung bomb," George added, his eyes gleaming.

"We're geniuses," Fred said, leaning closer to George. "And I think we can start selling the parchment too."

George smiled slightly and kissed Fred's cheek. They had to to be careful, but they were getting closer. They didn't kiss often, it was too risky, if someone walked in they would be dead. Clearing his thoughts, George asked, "But how much do we sell that for?"

"That depends are we going to personalize the messages that the students can put on the parchment? If we take requests we can raise the price a lot," Fred responded, leaning his head on George's shoulder. "If we just offer basic things, it could get old quickly."

"True," George agreed, wrapping his arm around Fred. "I say we personalize it, the buyer has to give us a saying, song, or noise."

"Twelve sickles?" Fred asked.

"Sounds good to me," George agreed, laying down and pulling Fred with him. Developing these pranks was difficult, but with their jokes and the jokes from Zoinkos, nobody could rival them as pranksters.

* * *

**Christmas Break**

Staying at Hogwarts over break was paying off, Fred thought. They had so much extra time to go through their pranks and add to their owl order forms. For the first time ever, they could afford the gifts they wanted for their family without using the money their mother insisted on giving them.

"We'll need to open a Gringotts account soon," George said, stepping into the common room. "We can't just keep all the profit in our trunks, someone could try to take it."

"I know. We could put some of it in the family vault, especially since we don't need help buying Christmas presents anymore," Fred said. "Nobody will suspect its us, but it gives Ginny a chance at some halfway decent supplies next year."

"And the rest in our own account. Sounds good to me, I'll write to Gringotts and ask how we open our own vault," George volunteered, sitting next to Fred. They were alone for now, so neither felt uncomfortable when Fred leaned against George and George wrapped his arm around Fred.

"We're still a long way from a Joke shop," Fred commented after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"But we have our owl order. We have a start, and can build up a client list. We don't need the building yet," George responded. "We'll get it in a few years."

"Renting in Diagon Alley is expensive. We'll need to save up as much as possible."

"We can do it. It'll take some time, but we can manage it. We also need to start thinking of ways to hide our pranks. The teachers are starting to realize which bags come from us."

"Hmmm," Fred hummed. "We can think of that later. Next term we're probably going to be studying too much to come up with something."

George kissed Fred quickly and said, "You're right. But we should find time to finish the pranks we are working on."

* * *

A/N: Sooo, I just realized it's been two years since I added to this story. It has not been abandoned, I am just busy.


End file.
